rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/@comment-98.215.58.230-20150103012149/@comment-4010415-20150224071542
Actually, most of the Jaune hate I've seen has mainly been that people hate the way he's written. They like Jaune, but hate the stories that Miles and Kerry write about him. He would be a great character if the writing didn't constantly frame him as either a complete joke or a super good nice guy who's immune to receiving any consequences for his mistakes and barely learns from his mistakes. Volume 1 Glynda suggested to Jaune that he keep an eye on his Aura during battle to decide whether he should attack or change to a defensive strategy. What does he do in the Ursa Major battle? Continually throw himself at the Ursa Major. He checks his Aura level once and still runs in guns blazing for a purely offensive strike, so Pyrrha had to force him to take a defensive stance by moving his shield up. This is pretty minor, but does show that he's stubborn about learning from his mistakes, even when someone points out his mistake. Volume 2 He continually harasses Weiss, trying to ask her out, and she keeps saying no. He refuses to take that as an answer, Yang ruffles his hair and says "Someday" (By the way, why? Just for comedy?), no one bothers to confront Jaune and say "Dude, I'm sorry, but she doesn't like you. You're not going to get anywhere," and Yang calls Weiss an ice queen for rejecting Jaune's invite to the dance (which paints her as just a cold bitch who turns down a nice guy who's giving an honest attempt. That would be so if he hadn't been harassing her since volume 1). Miles even admitted in the volume 1 directors commentary that the entire reason the "Jaune has a crush on Weiss" thing came to be was because he thought it would be funny. Anywho... He finds out that Neptune's been asked to the dance by Weiss and gives up, but when he sees that Neptune turned her down, he decides to get full of macho stuff (which he supposedly learned he shouldn't do in volume 1) and give Neptune a stern talking to. I love that they had him get distracted by Pyrrha, though. He prioritized seeing if she was okay over chewing out Neptune. He's a good friend, teammate, and team leader. His conversation with Neptune on the balcony was a mess. Everything about how he harassed Weiss was completely ignored in favor of saying "Wow, Neptune, you're a piece of shit for being too embarrassed about your terrible dancing skills to accept her invite." The whole scene was played out as Jaune giving Neptune a lesson and graciously letting go of Weiss because Neptune likes her and because he found out Pyrrha likes him. Jaune didn't learn a lesson. All he learned was "Wow, Pyrrha likes me. Guess I can stop chasing after Weiss now!" This could have been at least somewhat amended by changing Jaune's line "You can have her" to something like "Go for her. She likes you. She doesn't want me, and I should've listened. I was just too focused on what I wanted, to think about what she wanted." That line * Doesn't piss off the people who are easily offended by the phrase "You can have her/him." * Shows that he acknowledges that he was wrong for constantly harassing her despite her saying no, and he has learned from it. * Shows that he considers her feelings and recognizes that, not only does Neptune like her, but she likes Neptune back, and that is why Neptune should go for her. Not just because Neptune likes her and Jaune now has Pyrrha. At least there has been constructive criticism about Jaune and the show's weakpoints, rather than nothing but complaining and blind hating.